terlalu rumit
by NITdis HARUCHI
Summary: apakah yang di tunjukan gaara dan kakashi pada sakura? apakah perasaan sakura untuk sasuke akan goyah?penasaran?engga ya?udah langsung baca aja :)


**Disclaimer: selalu Milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : GaZe soalnya fanfic pertama yang di publish, alur aneh, Typo bertebaran bebas, dan masih banyak lagiiii.. tapi nikmatin aja yap..**

**"****YA AKU SELALU PENGGANGU"**

**Rewrite NITdis haruchi**

Kini sakura sudah mulai bangkit untuk mengejar ke dua sahabatnya. Ya…Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura sudah tak mau selalu yang di lindungi oleh Mereka berdua ia harus kuat dan bertambah kuat tapi tak menggilai kekuatan itu sendiri dan tak mau mengorbankan sesuatu yang berharga untuk sebuah kekuatan.

Ya..kini Sakura sudah tidak di lindungi mereka lagi terlebih Sasuke sudah pergi dari Konoha dan karena kini sakura tumbuh menjadi wanita yang ingin kuat dan tak ingin jadi wanita yang cengeng dan lemah. Setiap hari dia selalu berlatih dengan salah satu _sannin legendaris_ hokage ke-5.

_kamar sakura_

"kapan kau kembali sasuke-_kun_ aku merindukan mu?" sakura melipat kakinya dan bersandar di tembok di atas kasurnya. Dengan butiran air mata jatuh bebas ke pipinya dari mata Emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca.

TAP..

Sakura kaget tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela kamarnya.

"_sensei_?"

"yo..sakura..apa kabar? Kau kini jarang berlatih ya, apa terlalu sibuk berlatih dengan guru baru mu hokage?

Tim 7 merindukan mu sakura..besok berlatih bersama

kami ya?!"

Sambil mendengar _senseinya _berbicara sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"KAKASHI SENSEI APA KAU TAK BISA LEWAT PINTU KE RUMAH KU. KAU MENGAGETKAN KU"

"YOO..sakura aku minta maaf" sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal "baiklah aku akan pergi dulu..dahh"

BUSS..asap mengiringi kepergian kakashi

Sakura tertawa kecil, ya..kawan-kawan sakura selalu berusaha membuat sakura agar tak selalu mengingat Sasuke YA..agar tak Selalu, karena mereka tau sakura tak mungkin melupakan cinta petamanya itu.

hutan

Konoha mendapat misi untuk membantu desa suna saat itu gaara tergeletak lemah karena cakranya terhisap oeh musuh.

"aku akan melawannya lagi" tiba-tiba sakura menahan lelaki itu untuk bangun dengan mencengkram tangannya.

"gaara tolong kau diam dulu sebagai _medic-nin _aku tau kau ingin menyelamatkan murid mu itu, tapi tolong biar aku menyembuhkan mu sebentar lagi"

"aku sudah baikan"

Sakura pun sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Biar gaara sedang lemah tetap saja kekuatan gaara sekarang lebih besar dari sakur. Gaara pun melepaskan

cengkramannya sakura.

jalan konoha

Misi pun selesai konoha berhasil membantu suna dalam meindungi gaara.

"terima kasih Naruto"

"tak usah berterima kasih..seorang teman memang harus melindungi temannya" sambil tangan kanan menggaruk kepala dan tangan kiri memegang perut "sudah ya gaara aku lapar aku mau ke kau mau ikut?"

"tidak, terima kasih."

"ya sudah aku mau pergi dulu..dah"

"tu..tunggu Naruto. Sakura di mana? Aku mau berterima kasih juga ke Sakura"

"ohh..sakura dia sedang di rumah sakit dia sedang mengobati Lee" Naruto menyipitkan matanya ke Gaara "heii..kau menyukai Sakura ya? Kenapa muka mu merah gitu? Ingat ya sakura itu milik _ku_ dan miik _Sasu_.."perkataan Naruto terhenti "pokoknya jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura-_Chan_ ya.."

"baiklah" saat gaara mengatakan 'baiklah'serasa hatinya mencelos.

Gaara masih teringat perkataan naruto yang terpotong 'Sasu' siapa dia? Kenapa ia tak boleh dekat dengan sakura?dan Apa hubungan sakura dengan Naruto dan 'Sasu' itu sangat khusus ?

'apa Sasu adalah SASUKE?' Gaara dalam batinnya

TBC

**Pidato athor…**

**Alhamdulillah ya capter pertama sudah selesai...saia lega. Walaupun fanficnya sungguh terlalu ANEH, GAZE DLL, sasuke munculnya nanti.. tapi apa boleh buat itu yang ada di 'fikiran ku selama ini'#lebayyy semoga banyak ya suka ya sebenernya banyak si yan saya pikirkan ,,, saiah mau ujikom uhhhh…semoga lulus yaaaa…AMINNNN….**

**#pidatonya aja aneh "YA BENAR ATHOR amatir INI ANEH" naruto menunjuk ATHOR gaze #PLAKK KE NARUTO 'karena ini bukan area dia lagi..ini adalah area ATHOR HaHaHaHaHa'**

**UDAH AH TAR TAMBAH GAZE.. BYEEEE MUAHHHH**

**kasih saran sayah masih pemula..ngedit aja belom bener..dan sangat terima kasih yang telah membaca cerita saya...**


End file.
